Nightingale
by Fourth Time's the Charm
Summary: Rukia is married to Renji, but she is in love with the man who lives in the house next to her's, Ichigo Kurosaki. An adaptation of the poem Laustic. Ichigo/Rukia


Rukia Kuchiki looked up when her brother returned home.

"Welcome home, Oniisama," she greeted him.

"Rukia, I have good news. I have found you a husband," he said, an emotion somewhat like happiness showing on his face.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "Who is he, Oniisama?"

"A very respected samurai, Abarai Renji."

* * *

**After the marriage**

Rukia walked alongside her new husband, Renji. She had moved into his house with him, which he shared with another samurai. Rukia had not yet met him. She rarely spoke with Renji, and they walked in awkward silence.

"Abarai-san!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Rukia turned to see a strange man with orange hair. He must have been the other samurai.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. This is my new wife, Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, this is Kurosaki Ichigo," Renji gestured at her and Rukia bowed slightly. Kurosaki bowed back. He spoke to Abarai, but somehow his gaze never left Rukia. Her eyes never left him either. So, the conversation ended, he left, and Rukia continued her walk with Renji.

That night Rukia could not sleep. She walked to her window and looked out. She was shocked when, she saw Kurosaki sitting by his window, which was very close to hers. Daringly, she opened the window, and he followed suit.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san," she whispered, careful not to wake her sleeping husband.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san," he whispered back. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"I could not sleep," Rukia answered.

"I could not either," he answered shortly. This is where their conversation ended. They stared at each other, eyes never straying. This continued until the morning, where Rukia fell asleep against the window. She was awoken by her husband.

"Rukia?" he called. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Realizing her position, she stood up and walked away from the window.

"Yes, Renji?" she answered, nervous. Had he seen her last night?

"Why were you against the window?"

"I had trouble sleeping, and I must have fallen asleep while I was listening to a bird's song," she invented hastily. Renji accepted this excuse, and left the room. Rukia let out a sigh of relief and went to her duties throughout the day.

But that night again, she could not fall asleep. She went back to the window, where Kurosaki was waiting. They opened their windows in unspoken agreement.

"Kuchiki-san," he whispered, his voice so low it was almost carried away by the wind. "You are my friend's wife, but I have allowed myself to fall in love with you."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. She had only just met this man, but she knew she loved him much more than she loved her husband, who lay asleep, a few feet away.

"I return the feeling, Kurosaki-san," she gasped out. Her heart thudded so loudly she wondered if he could hear it. Slowly, she reached her hand out and he reached his hand out too. They touched lightly, and she pulled hers back.

"Was your day pleasant, Kurosaki-san?" she asked. He began explaining his day with great detail in as much enthusiasm he could express and still keep his voice to a whisper. He spoke mostly of the peace that he gained from his meditations, and the sweet breeze that played on his face, or the reflection of sunlight against the water.

Rukia would then respond with very little mention of her daily chores, but instead, descriptions of the smell of flowers in the garden, the feeling of crisp leaves crushing under her feet, and the beautiful song of the nightingale that sung as they conversed.

And on those nights where Renji slept restlessly and they dared not talk, they exchanged notes and gifts.

This routine continued for many seasons, and every morning Renji would wake up to find his wife asleep against the window. He finally confronted her about it.

"Why do every morning I find you by the window, instead of beside me in our bed?"

"Renji, outside the window a nightingale sings a song so beautiful I cannot sleep, for my heart craves it so much," she lied.

Renji became enraged that a nightingale was stealing his wife's attention from him. He left the room, and ordered a servant to find the nightingale and bring it to him. Several days later, a servant approached him with a struggling nightingale in his hands. Renji took the bird and walked to where his wife strolled through the garden.

"Rukia, I have caught the nightingale who keeps you from me," he said. Rukia's eyes widened in horror as she saw the bird clasped between his hands.

"Renji, please do not harm the bird," she pleaded with him. His anger grew at Rukia's pleas, and so to put her back in line, he snapped the bird's neck. Rukia sobbed as she saw the bird. He threw the body at her heart, and the blood splattered on her clothes and face.

"Here is the bird you ask for," and then he left. Rukia's most trusted servant and her only confidant, rushed over to help her.

"Please, take this bird and give it to Kurosaki-san. Tell him we can no longer meet," she sobbed. The servant took the bird and rushed to Kurosaki-san's side. She gave him the message, and he looked down at the bird with sorrow.

So, he told his servant to bring him gold and jewels, and he fastened a breathtaking coffin for the nightingale. He carried it around where ever he went.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Rukiawas moving back into her brother's home. He was not happy to accept her back, but he did not want her in an unhappy marriage.

"Oniisama, I am sorry that I was divorced from the man you arranged for me. But, I love another, and he is as great in stature as Renji," Rukia approached Byakuya with that line.

Byakuya looked up and raised his eyebrows, "and who is this man?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she whispered. Byakuya had heard of this man, for his deeds were famed and he was greatly respected.

And so that night Rukia returned to her former house. Ichigo stood in the garden, holding a golden coffin.

"Kurosaki-san," she called. He whipped around violently at the sound of her voice.

"I had heard you had a divorce and moved back in with your brother," he gasped.

"I did, and he said that if it is you that I desire, he will allow us to be married," she was close to him, and she could hear his rapid heart.

"Is that true?" he asked. Rukia nodded once and her brought her into an embrace. He threw aside the coffin.

"I'm glad, because that thing was beginning to smell."

**A/N: Happy ending! This story is based on the French poem, Laustic. Except that one ends sadly, where she stays in her loveless marriage and he carries around that coffin until he dies. But I really needed it to have a happy ending, so I tweaked it a bit. I didn't want to make Renji the bad guy, cause he is awesome, but I needed one. I hope you like this retelling. Please review!**


End file.
